Finding Family
by irishchic799
Summary: When the Ministry passes a new law, Severus Snape's life changes drastically. The story of the adoption of a strange little boy.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Severus Snape said loudly. "No bloody way am I adopting some snot nosed little brat!"

"Come now, Severus," the aged headmaster said. "If you don't, you will be heavily fined and forced into whatever child the ministry decides. If you come now, with all of the other teachers, at least you can pick a child the age and demeanor you want."

Severus grudgingly agreed and followed the headmaster, muttering what sounded suspiciously like swear words the entire way to the orphanage.

As soon as the group of professors entered the building, a young woman flew up and began talking to them.

"Oh, thanks goodness! More angels come to adopt!" she exclaimed. "I'm April. If you have any questions, please, ask me. Babies and toddlers are in the room to your right, primary school age children to the left, and Hogwarts age down the hall."

Immediately 24 year old Harry Potter, the new Defense professor, turned to his wife and said, "I want to adopt a Hogwarts age kid, Ginny."

"But Harry," Ginny said, "I thought that we wanted to adopt a baby and a toddler so that they would be close to our kids' ages."

"We can still do that but, Gin, I had to go throughout my entire life without parents. It was almost unbearable during school. Everything was so confusing and I had no one to turn to. If I can help another child from suffering the way I did, I have to do it," he said thickly. "We can afford to take care of another child. Please, Gin, I have to do this."

"Alright, darling," Mrs. Potter said, her eyes suspiciously shiny.

Severus was almost overcome with annoyance and disgust at this sickeningly soppy moment between the two. He quickly exited the scene to the first door he saw, to his right.

When he entered the room, he was immediately assaulted by a plethora of stimuli. There were screaming babies, yelling toddlers, and a smell that's source he really didn't want to think about.

How had he managed to choose this room as an escape? He wanted to adopt an older child; the older the better. That way, he would be rid of them in just a few years. He had no desire to adopt a small child. He was 45 years old, for crying out loud, not to mention that he detested children in any and all forms. He was not at all fit to raise a baby.

He was getting ready to leave when he saw a very small boy sitting by the window reading a book that looked much too large for him. The child looked to be maybe two or three years old. He shouldn't even be able to read yet. Intrigued, Severus approached the boy, careful to avoid the baby vomit and flying toys.

The boy looked rather startled when Severus crouched down in front of him. Severus saw that the boy had intensely blue eyes, darker than any he had ever seen before. The child also had reddish blonde curls and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose.

"Hello," Severus said cautiously, "I'm Severus Snape. What's your name?"

The boy responded by pointing to a name tag on his shirt that the Potions master hadn't noticed. It read Conner O'Malley.

"Ah, I see," the older man said. "Hello, Conner. What are you reading?"

The boy again didn't speak. Instead, he turned the book around so that Severus could see the cover.

"_An Encyclopedia of Magic and Non-Magic Beasts_," Severus read. "You can read a book this large?" Conner nodded. "How old are you?"

Conner held up four fingers. Severus was surprised. The child looked to be the size of one of the few two year olds that he had ever come into contact with. What's more, a four year old shouldn't be able to read a book like the one he was.

Perhaps this child was simply a very intelligent one. And he seemed to be very quiet and well behaved. Overall, Conner seemed like just the kind of child Severus could live with. The only drawback was that Conner was only four. That meant the Severus had 13 more years until Conner was legally an adult.

He was so sorely tempted to leave the room and forget about the little boy, to find an older child with the same traits, but something in the boy's eyes made him stop. There was a longing in those blue orbs that pulled at Severus's deeply buried heart strings. The child wanted _him_. The little boy wanted the Potions master, the greasy dungeon bat, Snivellous, to take him home, to be his family. No one had ever looked at Severus that way. No one had ever looked at him with so desperate a want. No one had ever wanted him, except for Dumbledore, and most of the time, it seemed like that was only because Severus could give him information about Voldemort, not because the old coot cared about him.

Before he could stop himself, or even decide completely, he heard himself saying, "Would you like to come home with me, Conner?"

Those dark, deep blue eyes got round and wide with disbelief. Conner searched the older man's face for something. Whatever it was the child was looking for, he must have decided it was the answer he hoped for because the little boy slipped off the chair and slid his impossibly tiny hand into Severus's large one. Severus stiffened slightly at the unusual sensation of physical contact with another person but hid it well.

The two left the noisy, smelly room and almost immediately, April was upon them.

"You've decided to take Conner, then?" she asked brightly. Severus scowled at her, trying to scare her into being less chipper but it failed. Defeated, he nodded.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Conner, why don't you go and get your things while I talk to Professor Snape?"

The little child nodded and headed up the stairs. Once she was sure he was gone, April turned to Severus.

"Do you really, seriously want to take Conner?" she asked, her bright smile now gone.

"Yes, you irritating woman, why else would I tell you I wished to adopt the boy?" Severus, rather rudely, replied.

"Well," she huffed, "if you are completely sure…Sometimes Conner seems a bit…off. He doesn't always listen and he never speaks. The children's mind healer thinks he suffered some kind of great trauma and this is his way of coping. None of us is really sure what happened to him. He just showed up in the Ministry atrium one day and he hasn't ever said a word about what happened to him. The only reason we knew his name was because he already knew how to write and wrote it down for us. That's all he's told us about himself."

Severus began to rethink his decision about adopting Conner as soon as he heard the words "a bit off." He could barely tolerate normal children, how could he handle one that is traumatize to such an extent that he didn't speak.

"Ms. April," he began, "I think, perhaps, it would be best to-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Conner appear at the top of the stairs. He watched the little child hurry down the stairs carrying a bag that was nearly as big as him. When Conner reached the tall professor, he looked up and smiled a small, but happy smile.

"-to start the proceedings," he finished. It wasn't what he had planned to say, but when he saw that boy smile, he couldn't bring himself to change his mind. "I have things to do and I want to get Conner settled as soon as possible."

"Alright," she said happily. That damned smile was back. "First, you need to show me your left forearm."

Severus hesitated. "Er, Ms. April, I know why you are checking that and I do have it. But," he cut her off, "I was not a loyal Death Eater. I was a spy for the Light. You can ask Headmaster Dumbledore if you wish, or check with the Ministry. Either will verify what I am saying."

"Are you the man they wrote the article in the Prophet about?" she asked. "About six months ago?"

"Yes," he replied. "It was about me."

"We can just move on then, shall we?" she said. "Now, I need you to read these papers and sign them. They basically say that you will take care of Conner and treat him as you would a biological child of yours and that he has the same rights as any biological child."

Severus skimmed the pages and signed at the bottom. April took the papers and checked to make sure everything was filled out. When she was sure, she banished the scroll to a drawer and handed Severus a book. She informed him that it was a parenting book that every new parent was given. She also told him that the Ministry would contact him to inform him of the formal adoption hearing.

After a nod to the perky orphanage worker, Severus took Conner's hand in his own, again surprised at how small it felt, and led the boy from the wretched building.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus strode down the path back towards Hogwarts, not bothering to wait for any other professors who were still trying to "bond" with a little brat of their own. He did not think of the fact that Conner had shorter legs than he did or that Conner wouldn't be able to walk all the way to Hogwarts (it was quite a long one) so when he felt Conner's hand tug out of his own, he was surprised and a bit annoyed. He rounded on the boy, intent on telling him to hurry it up when he saw that the child had tripped and was sprawled on the stone path, in a puddle of mud from the day's earlier rain shower. He made a strange mewling sound that Severus assumed was crying. He let out an exasperated sigh and bent down to help the dirty child to his feet.

Once Conner was upright, Severus could see why the child was making that odd crying sound. His hands were raw from where Conner had tried to break his fall on the stones of the path and he had a cut on his temple where his head had hit a sharp place on the rocks. Instead of being irritated, Severus noticed himself feeling something peculiar as he picked up the small, crying child. He wasn't angry that Conner's robes had gotten muddy and, he was sure, bloody too. His didn't feel annoyed that he now had to carry the child (who weighed far too little, he thought). He wasn't even frustrated that he would now have to either take the boy to the hospital wing or heal Conner himself.

"Come on, Conner," Severus said, "let's get you to the school so we can get you fixed up."

Conner sniffled and held out his arms. It took a moment for Severus to realize that Conner wanted to be held. After a quick _Scrougify, _he stiffly picked up the child and situated his new son on his hip as he had seen many mothers hold their small children. Conner wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, laid his head on the older man's shoulder, and closed his eyes, still sniffling occasionally. When they were about halfway up the path, Conner stopped sniffling. Severus looked down at his charge and saw that he had fallen asleep.

Severus walked into the school and up to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey could heal the scrapes and cut. He could certainly heal the scrapes on Conner's hands but the cut was in an awkward place for him to soak it in a healing potion.

He laid a still sleeping Conner down on a bed once they reached the hospital wing and he went off to the end of the wing to see if Madame Pomfrey was in her office. He found her there and began telling her what little he knew about Conner. After talking for a few minutes, the pair walked out of the office and back down the ward. When they reached the bed that Conner had been on, it was empty.

"Is the boy in your rooms, Severus?" the nurse asked.

"No," Severus replied, perplexed. "He was here, asleep not five minutes ago.

"Conner," he called. "Conner, come out, now!"

"Severus!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, "Don't be so harsh. He is just a little boy, after all. He probably woke up and got scared."

Severus blushed ever so slightly when the nurse had scolded him. He also realized she was probably right. Conner woke up in a place he had never been and he was alone. He was hiding, that was certain.

'He's most likely under the bed,' Severus thought. 'That's where I always hid. Not that it ever worked.'

Severus crouched down and slowly lifted up the sheet. Backed up to the wall, Conner was curled up, squeezing his knees to his chest. When he saw Severus, he scrambled towards the older man. Severus fell back with an 'Oof' when Conner threw himself at his new father and grabbed him around the neck.

"Conner, calm down, I was only in Madame Pomfrey's office at the end of the ward," Severus said stiffly.

Conner didn't calm down. He kept a tight hold of Severus, barely allowing Madame Pomfrey to see to his hands and his head.

"Alright, Conner," the nurse said. "First I am going to heal the cut on your head. It won't hurt a bit but it might tingle a little. Like a tickle. Then you are going to need to soak your hands in some special water that will make them feel all better. It won't hurt either."

Conner didn't do or say anything so she took out her wand and murmured the proper healing spell for the cut. Conner gasped slightly when he felt the skin magically binding itself back together but he stayed calm. The nurse then proceeded to get a bowl of water and pour some dark liquid into it. She placed it on a table and had Conner soak his hands while she and Severus walked a little ways off to have a conversation.

"Poppy," Severus began, "the woman at the orphanage said that something isn't right with Conner. She revealed that he has never spoken and they know nothing of his history other than that his name is- was Conner O'Malley. Could you perhaps make some enquires on our behalf at St. Mungo's?"

"Oh, of course, Severus," the nurse replied. "I have a few friends in the Pediatric department that I will ask. Give me a few days, alright?" Severus inclined his head in thanks.

"Wait a few more minutes and Conner should be good to go," Poppy Pomfrey told the potions master as she walked back to her office.

Severus shifted the boy in his lap slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his leg. It had been hurt badly by Voldemort when he was a young man. It had healed but he still could not stand for long periods of time or, apparently, have someone sit on it for very long.

The duo sat on the bed for five more minutes before Severus took Conner's hands out of the potion and dried them on a towel he conjured. The young boy looked at his now healed hands in amazement and then up at Severus, eyes wide.

Severus didn't understand why Conner seemed so surprised about his hands and head being healed. Perhaps he hadn't gotten any injuries bad enough to require healing.

"Come, Conner, we need to be getting to our rooms," Severus informed the boy. "It is nearing time for lunch." He began walking down the ward and turned when he reached the door. Conner was still standing by the bed they had been occupying.

"Conner!" Severus said sharply. "What are you doing? Come here!"

The child's face turned pale and he looked scared but he scampered down the ward towards his new adoptive father.

"Come, now," Severus told the child, not noticing the way in which Conner was looking at, him, with fear in his eyes. He then remembered that the child was too young to walk all the way down to his rooms in the dungeons and first floors. He reached down and picked up Conner before heading to the stairs to show Conner his new home.

They reached the statue of the inventor of Draught of Living Death in the dungeons and Severus gave the password (lemongrass) and took Conner inside.

He watched as Conner looked around. After the boy had a chance to look around the room, he told him about their rooms.

"Conner," Severus said. When Conner didn't turn around, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Conner instantly turned to look at Severus.

"These are our rooms. This is the living room. It is mostly used when I am reading or when I have guests, which is rarely. This," he said, taking the boy's hand and leading him through a doorway, "is the kitchen. We will usually eat in the Great Hall during the week but I occasionally eat lunch here during the week and we will eat here on weekends." He took Conner back to the living room and down a hall on the other side of the room. "This is the bathroom," he said, pointing to an open door. He then pointed to a closed door on the opposite side of the hall. "This," he said very seriously, "is my potions lab. You are never _ever _to go in there without me. It is very dangerous if you do not know what you are doing or if you aren't with someone who knows what they are doing." They then went up the stairs so that Severus could show the child the upstairs.

"This is the upper floor, where we will both sleep. Here is my room," he said pointing to the room on his right. "I do not mind if you come in here if the door is open but if it is closed, knock unless it is an emergency. Your room is across the hall. It isn't decorated yet as it was only added an hour or so ago but we can go later today or tomorrow to get some things for it. There is a bathroom in your room. The last door on the right is closet and the door at the end of the hall is the other entrance to our rooms. It leads to the first floor at the south end of the Great Hall. You are never to go out either entrance unless I am with you."


	3. Chapter 3

He carried Conner back downstairs to the kitchen and put him down. It was time for lunch so he went to the kitchen fireplace to Floo the school kitchens.

"What would you like to eat, Conner?" he asked the little boy.

Conner didn't respond. In fact, he didn't even turn towards Severus when the man spoke. He kept staring at the painting of a fruit bowl on the wall.

"Conner," the potions professor said loudly while touching the boy's shoulder. Conner started and turned around quickly. "Calm down, now, I would just like to know what you want to eat for lunch."

Still, Conner didn't say anything. He moved his hand in what Severus thought was an odd gesture but he didn't say a word. Severus resigned himself to finding something for the boy to eat and if he didn't like it, that was too bad.

"Kitchens" he called and stuck his head in the fire. An elf immediately answered and Severus realized he didn't have a clue about what a 4 year old would eat. "Do you know what a small child would like to eat?"

"No, sir," the elf replied. "Tippy is sorry, sir. Tippy has always worked in the school since she was a young elf. Tippy does know one elf that lived with a family that had a little child though. If sir could wait a moment, Tippy will go get him."

"Yes, yes, alright," he sighed. The elf disappeared only to return a moment later with another elf that looked vaguely familiar.

"This is Dobby, sir," Tippy said. "He should know what a little child would want to eat. He worked for a family with a little master called Draco for many years."

"Ah, you were Lucius' elf, weren't you," Severus asked rhetorically. "What did Draco like to eat when he was about 4?"

"Dobby remembers Draco eating chicken soup and cheese sandwiches that were toasted in butter on a pan in the fire," the elf called Dobby said. "He also liked pieces of chicken that were dipped in a batter and cooked in hot oil and fried potatoes. Little Master liked pumpkin juice to drink as well as milk. There are many other things but Dobby would have to think more and could make a list for Professor Snape, if Professor Snape wishes."

"Uh, excellent, could you fix the first one for my son, Conner?" the Potions Master requested. "And a list would be fine."

"Yes, sir, Dobby will have it right away. And what would Professor Snape like to eat for lunch, sir?" the elf beamed.

"I would like a roast beef sandwich with provolone cheese, toasted, a cup of gravy and a small side salad with French dressing," he replied.

"Right away, sir!" the elves squeaked.

Severus pulled his head from the fire and got some silverware and napkins out. By the time he got them to the table, the food he had order had appeared. He motioned to Conner to sit down and the child complied. He began eating and so did Conner. Severus noted that he would have to work with Conner on table manners. He was also glad to see that Conner seemed to greatly enjoy his lunch.

After lunch, Severus went into the living room and began reading a new edition of his favorite potions journal. Conner trailed behind Severus, not sure of what he was supposed to do.

Severus didn't realize Conner had followed him at first. When he did, he wasn't sure what to do. Weren't children supposed to play? Why wasn't Conner?

He didn't have any toys. That's what he wasn't playing. They would need to go get him some toys. Where would he go to get toys? Was there some place in Hogsmeade or would they have to go to Diagon Alley? What else did a four year old need? Clothes obviously. Shoes. Under garments. What else? Who would know what he needed for Conner? Did he know anyone with children?

Yes, he knew one person.

Potter.

It was true that he didn't hate the boy as much as he had when they were student and teacher but he still didn't particularly like him. However, he was the only person that Severus knew had had young children before this Ministry decree had been passed. He would just have to take Conner over there and ask what to get.

"Conner, we are going to go shopping for some things that you need," Severus said to the small boy in front of him. Conner walked over and took Severus' hand and the pair left to go to the Potter's quarters.

The walk to the 3rd floor where the Potter's lived wasn't a long one. Severus and Conner made the trip in less than 10 minutes and soon arrived at the painting hiding the door to the Potter's home.

Severus knocked on the frame and waited for someone to answer. A moment later the painting swung inward and a very, very pregnant Ginny Potter stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Severus said rather stiffly.

"Hello, Professor," she replied with a smile. "You don't have to call me Mrs. Potter, you know. You can call me Ginny."

"Er, yes, well," he stammered. "I need some…advice about my son. I was hoping that you and your husband might be able to help. You are the only people I know that have children my son's age."

"Oh, of course!" she said, moving for him to enter the room. "Come in, come in. Let me go get Harry. Have a seat."

She walked—or rather waddled—off to get her husband. Severus led Conner to a couch and the pair sat down and waited. The next moment the Potters came into the room, Harry carrying a child that looked about 4 or 5 years of age who was alseep.

"Professor, Ginny says that you need some advice about children," Potter said.

"Erm, well, yes, I do. I adopted Conner this morning. He is four. I don't know anything about children," he admitted. I was hoping you might be able to tell me some things about child rearing as you are the only people I know with small children."

"Oh, sure," the 24 year old responded. "To be completely honest, I would have expected you to adopt an older child."

"I had expected to, as well," Severus said without elaborating. "Conner has no toys or clothes or shoes other than what he had in the orphanage. I do not know where to get these things, what to get, what sizes, anything."

"Well, the best place to go would be Diagon Alley," Ginny answered him. "There isn't really anyplace in Hogsmeade. Gladrags is the only clothing store and they barely have a children's department. There are a few stores that cater only to children in Diagon Alley."

"Plus, there is a terrific toy store," Harry said. "I found it when I first got Daniel and he absolutely loves it. You can find any type of toy a kid would want."

"When you got Daniel? He isn't your natural child?" the potions professor asked.

"No, he is my cousin's natural son," the male Potter replied. When Daniel was 6 months old, he levitated all the jars of baby food and formula. Dudley's wife nearly had a heart failure and though she'd gone mad because Dud had never told her about me or wizards and all. He, of course, cannot stand magic and couldn't stand having a child that was magical and his wife agreed that she didn't want a baby that was' quite obviously evil because he could do satanic witchcraft things'. They got ahold of me and told me that if I didn't take him, they were going to leave him in an alley in the seediest part of London they could find.

"Obviously, I couldn't take the chance because I am almost certain that they would have done that. I took Daniel with me and have been raising him since then. I adopted him a few months later and Ginny adopted him two and a half years ago when we got married."

"Oh, I see," Severus said awkwardly. He wasn't going to tell Potter that he knew people like that, that he was sure his father would have done that with him if his mother hadn't been more powerful than him. Severus's mother had not told his father she was a witch until after they had married and he was not happy about it to say the least.

"Darling, why don't we all go together?" Ginny exclaimed. "We need to go to get things for our new children and we can show Professor Snape where to shop and what to get."

"Oh, that's perfect, Gin," Harry replied. "And that will give Daniel and Conner a chance to get to know each other. Is that alright with you, Professor?"

"That would be helpful," Severus admitted. "And I suppose that since we are now colleagues, you may call me Severus."

Harry smiled at his least favorite professor and said, "Alright, but only if you call me Harry." Severus nodded in acceptance and Harry continued, "Gin, would you mind getting the other kids?"

"Course not, love," she said brightly and waddled off again.

Harry then woke the child sleeping on his lap. The child groggily began moving his hands and Harry moved his as well. The child got off the couch and walked over to the door where some pairs of shoes were sitting on a mat. The child then brought back two pairs, climbed up next to his father, and Harry began putting the shoes on the boy.

Conner, who had been sitting swinging his legs, jumped up and ran over to the elder Potter. He tugged on his shirt. Once the older man looked down to him, Conner began wildly moving his hands. Harry grabbed the boy's hands and made some sort of gesture back towards Conner. The boy again began moving his hands, this time slower.

"Severus," Harry said. "Did you know Conner was deaf?"

Severus was speechless. Deaf? Conner was deaf? Neither orphanage people nor the doctors the child had seen had discovered that the boy was deaf.

"No," he said in disbelief. "I had no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

"That orphanage woman said he had been to a mind healer and they thought he had suffered some kind of trauma and he wasn't talking as a way of coping," he continued. "He was speaking sign language?" Harry nodded. "What was he saying?"

"First he was asking if I spoke sign language, then he asked if the little boy I was holding was deaf because he was. After I had answered, he asked who you were, where he was, and what the bright lights that came out of the stick the doctor lady used were. Oh, and he can read lips a bit but not perfectly yet."

"What did you say?" Severus asked in astonishment.

"Well, I obviously told him that Daniel was deaf. Then I told him that you were called Severus Snape and that you were his new father because you adopted hi m. I told him that you were at a school called Hogwarts where you and I both taught, and, uh, that you would explain about the lights," the younger man replied.

"Ah, yes, I should probably explain that now, before we go, shouldn't I?" Severus asked rhetorically. "Could you, perhaps, translate for me?" Harry nodded.

Conner was still over by Harry. He and Daniel had been signing to each other while the adults had been talking. Harry tapped Conner on the shoulder and the boy turned to him. He acted as translator while Severus explained that the lights from the sticks were magic and that the sticks were wands. He explained that everyone in this school, the orphanage, and the shops they were going to go to to get him clothes and toys were witches and wizards. He told Conner that since he had been sent to a magical orphanage by the Ministry, that meant he was a wizard and could do magic when he was older.

After he had finished explaining things to Conner and answering his questions, he saw Conner moving his hands once more. Potter signed something back to the boy and then looked up at his former professor.

"He, uh," the father started. "He wants to know if he can call you daddy."

Severus felt a strange flutter in his stomach. Having a child who called him daddy was not something he had ever thought would happen. He had never particularly liked children, even when he was one, and once he had gotten involved with the Death Eaters, he had never gave having children (if he had ever found the right person)another thought.

"Erm, well," the potions master stammered, "I suppose that would be fine."

The red haired woman reentered the living room carrying an infant. She was followed by, Severus was shocked to discover, one of his own Slytherins, a boy who had just completed his second year called Michael Shaw. His parents had been devoted but low ranking Death Eaters. Severus had been able to tell from the moment that he saw Michael that he did not share his parent's views. He was quiet but polite and kind to everyone he met. He had been the victim of some harassment and even violence from older year Slytherins. Even though the war was over, much anti-Muggle and Muggleborn sentiment still existed. The students who still hung on to this philosophy saw Michael as a traitor to his parents' memory, as far as he could tell. Michael was holding the hand of a girl who looked roughly the same age as Daniel. She looked shy and somewhat withdrawn.

"This is Sara and Tristan," Potter said, indicating first the small girl with blonde curls then the infant in his wife's arms, "and you know Michael, of course."

"Hello, Professor," the boy muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Hello Michael," the professor greeted his student. "Congratulations on being adopted."

Michael's face turned pink and he mumbled something unintelligible. Normally, Severus would have addressed it but he decided that today was not the time to critique the vulnerable boy's speech.

"Alright," Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, said brightly, "if everyone is all set, let's go." Her husband agreed and the group of nine began to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus decided to go first with Conner. If the child didn't even know about magic, there was no way he would know about the Floo and seeing the others disappearing into the fire would most likely frighten him. Severus didn't want to deal with a terrified child.

Once the whole party had arrived they said a quick hello to Tom and went into the back of the pub. Conner watched, awe on his small face, as the bricks opened to reveal the impressive alley.

The Potters led the small new family down the alley to a store that Severus had never paid much attention to; Young Wizards Wearables.

The more experienced parents entered the store, their group following their lead. They navigated the aisles until they found the right section to start Severus off.

"Here you are, Severus," Ginny Potter said. "This is the section where clothes Conner's size will be."

"Mrs.—Ginny," the professor corrected himself. "What kind of things will he need and how do I know what size he needs?"

"He needs the same kinds of clothing you have," she replied. "Shirts, pants, pajamas, underwear, robes, shoes, socks. You'll also want to get him some clothes that are ok to get dirty."

"What about sizes?"

She laughed lightly.

"Just look for the one that looks like it will fit him best and take it to one of the Sizers. They'll size it to fit him perfectly and to grow with him up to three centimeters in width and length," she informed her professor.

"Ah," he replied, feeling silly for not realizing. "Of course."

As the mother walked away, Severus turned to the racks of little boy clothing. He saw Conner fiddling with the sleeve of a shirt on a rack near them.

"Conner," he said, crouching down and gently turning the child to face him. "We are going to get you some new clothes. I will hold things up and you nod if you like it and shake your head if you don't. Do you understand?"

Conner nodded.

~~~~~~HP~~~~~

An hour and a half later, Severus and Conner were just finishing up with the Sizers when the Potters walked up.

"Looks like it went well," the oldest male Potter commented when he saw the large pile of pants, shirts, and various other items of clothing.

"Yes," the Potions Master said. "I believe Conner now has an adequate wardrobe."

"How about we got to the toy store now?" Ginny suggested.

"Perfect," Potter agreed. "I saw a complete set of the Chudley Cannons figurines that Daniel will love."

"Don't you mean you will, Mr. Man-child?" his wife snorted as she led her group up the alley a ways further to a store called Portia Periweather's Plaything Paradise.

Potter grinned sheepishly at the redhead who just scoffed and entered the store.

Immediately, Severus Snape felt like someone had smacked him in the face. The store was loud and colorful and completely unlike anything Severus thought he could ever be comfortable with.

"Hello, sir," a chipper young woman in a robe covered with animated stars said. "How may I help you?"

The tall, dark haired man stared at her blankly. He had no idea what a little boy would like. When he was a child, he was lucky to have any kind of toy at all.

"Is this your son?" she asked, smiling a waving at the small child who hid his face in his new father's shoulder. "He's adorable!"

"Thank you," Severus replied, like he had heard many other parents do in the same situation.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked again.

"I…" the Potions Master trailed off, utterly embarrassed to have to ask this…child about what he needed for the little boy he was now responsible.

"I bet you need some toys, huh?" she directed at Conner, who had peeked his face out of his adoptive father's shoulder.

When Conner didn't react, Severus explained shortly, "He is deaf. He cannot answer you but the answer is yes, we are here to get him some toys."

"Well, let's get going," she said brightly.

She led them down the center aisle and to the left, revealing an area filled with stuffed animals, puzzles, board games, and…everything a child could ever want. And everything that he had never had.

Shaking the dark thoughts from his head, Severus looked at Conner and saw a look of pure awe on the small, pale face.

"All of the toys and games in this section are appropriate for children your little boy's age," the employee informed the Snapes. "Most of them have enchantments on them, which activate when they are picked up but some don't, like a few of the stuffed animals and story books."

"Alright," Severus said slowly, looking around at all of the potentially annoying toys.

When the tall man did not move, the girl said, "Why don't you let him down to have a look around. He can see all the toys and pick out some that he likes."

"Yes, yes," the professor murmured, still distracted by the unfamiliar environment. He set the boy down, expecting him to run to whatever toy most interested him but the child simply stood in the same place where Severus had put him.

"You've just adopted him?" the worker asked. Severus nodded mutely. "He might need a little encouragement. There have been quite a few in here recently and most of them are pretty hesitant to ask for anything. I think that they are afraid that they will get sent back if they ask for to much."

Severus pondered this while he stooped to the boy's level and, with his mouth clearly in the child's view, said, "Go look at the toys. Find some that you like and we shall purchase them."

Conner was still hesitant but he slowly made his way over to the stuffed animals. He looked around for a moment before reaching his arm out. He glanced back at his new father, looking for approval. Severus did not smile, like any other parent would have but he nodded and he kept his face neutral.

With his Daddy's approval, Conner picked up a stuffed winged horse. It had light gray coloring; a Granian. Severus had seen a real Granian only once, at the Malfoy's manor. Many Pureblooded families, like the Malfoy's, owned winged horses that were used for racing. They, of course, did not lower themselves by racing the horses themselves; they hired jockeys to actually race.

Suddenly, the horse whinnied and began to flap its wings. The boy jumped slightly and a strange, raspy cry, letting go of the stuffed animal which began to glide around the small, strawberry-blonde haired boy. A look of amazement crossed his baby-like face and he turned in circles, following the toy horse's movements.

A moment later, it landed back in the boy's hands and he simply stared at it, like it was the most fantastic thing in the world.

Severus approached the boy and crouched down beside him.

"If you would like that toy," he said slowly so that the child could read his lips easier, "you are welcome to have it."

A look of indecision crossed Conner's face, like he wasn't sure what the right answer was. It was clear even to Severus that the child wanted the stuffed toy, and he could only guess that the reason he did not make that known right away was due to never having anything of his own at the orphanage and never being bought anything.

"We shall get this horse, Conner," Severus said firmly, remembering all the times in his childhood when he had wanted something but not received it.

"Why don't you pick out another stuffed toy and then we will move on to get you some other things," the tall man advised his young son.

Conner bit his lip but he saw a…not really happy by other people's standards, but a happy look for the dark man on his new Daddy's face, so he knew it was ok to get another animal.

He looked up and sideways, trying to find what other animal he wanted and immediately he saw it.

Sitting all by itself on a high, dusty shelf at the end of the aisle was one lone teddy bear. There wasn't much special about it. It was black and wore a plain black robe. It held a wand in one paw, a cauldron in the other. It didn't have flashy clothes on it like some of the other bears and dolls, nor did it seem to do anything. The horse had a funny feeling about it that Conner couldn't understand or explain but he could tell that the teddy didn't have that feeling. None of the other children were looking at that bear; they were playing with the ones with fancy clothes or colorful fur or that had the funny feeling about them. They did not seem to care about the plain bear at the end of the aisle but Conner thought he was the most perfect teddy there was.

The child didn't know why, but he reached his hand out to the bear and immediately, it floated merrily off the shelf and bobbed its way down the aisle, over the heads of 3 other parents and five children before it reached his tiny hands.

Conner looked to the dark man who was now his daddy to get his approval only to see a surprised look on his face. Conner shrank back, seeing the look as rejection of his teddy but then the man changed his face back to how it had been before; not happy with his mouth but happy with his eyes.

"That is a nice bear, Conner," the boy read on the skinny professor's lips. "Is that the other toy you want from this aisle right now?"

Conner nodded shyly.

"Then let us move on to another section," he continued. "I saw some story books that I thought you might like to look at."

Conner's entire face lit up when he read the word 'books' on his new father's thin lips. He stuck the bear under his arm and grabbed the man's long hand, tugging on it as if to hurry him along. The bear dropped from under the child's arm and before the little boy could even move, the professor had scooped it up and they were off to explore the rest of the shop.

~~~~~~HP~~~~~

They left the store forty minutes later with bags containing all sorts of children's games. Besides the two stuffed animals, they had a dozen story books (Severus was determined to keep up the child's interest in reading lest he become like many a student who was loathe to even crack a book), a child's chess set, a ball that was guaranteed to bounce up to fifty feet in the air and always return to it's owner, a set of dragon figurine's (a mother Welsh Green and three hatchlings that flew and breathed magical flames that gave a pleasant and harmless tickling sensation, according to the packaging), and a pretend potion's set (Severus really could not resist; potion's was his passion and he secretly hoped that Conner would end up sharing at least some of the passion with him).

While the cashier was adding up the total cost, Severus thought back to when Conner Summoned the bear to him. He was astonished that a four year old could focus his magic like that. Sure, plenty of four year olds could Summon things to them but they did it in a fit of emotion, like a child being upset that their mother would not allow them a cookie and called it to them because of that anger. Conner had been perfectly calm when he reached for the toy, no heightened emotions at all.

After paying the man behind the counter, the two Snapes headed outside to wait for the Potters. While the pair had been looking at games, the eldest Potter male had come to tell his former professor that they were headed to Flourish & Blotts to get Michael some books and that they would meet the other wizards outside when they had finished.

Severus took the boy's hand and began leading him down the alley towards the book store. There was no reason for the entire Potter clan to come find them. It would only take up more time and Severus was ready to go home.

As they were passing the magical pet store, a stampede of people came bursting through the door. The tall Potions Master felt the tiny hand rip out of his grasp and, before he find the hand again, he was knocked over. After managing to get out of the way of being trampled to death, he looked around for Conner.

The child was nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus stood up and brushed himself off. As he did this, the Potions Master looked around for the boy he had adopted. The boy had probably been pushed away and was standing somewhere near to where the tall man now stood.

He did not see Conner anywhere.

He opened his mouth to call for his new child when he remembered that the boy couldn't hear.

'You dunderhead,' Snape berated himself. The child was deaf; he wouldn't be able to hear his name being called.

So instead, Severus Snape began searching the alley for his son. He asked a few people if they had seen a small, strawberry blonde headed boy but none said they had. None of the shop owners had either.

As the minutes passed, the usually stoic man began to feel a sense of panic come upon him. Not all out hysteria, mind you, but a knot in his stomach and tension coursing through his body were there.

By the time an hour had passed, Severus was very worried. He had just come into the role of protecting Conner and now he was missing. He always knew he would be absolutely dreadful as a parent. His abusive, drunken father, his rather neglectful and uncaring mother, and complete rejection by his peers, save Lily Evans, as a child combined were a sure fire way to make one hell of a lousy parent.

Having searched everywhere in the alley, Severus returned to the Magical Menagerie, where he had begun, to start his search over again. When he got there, however, a slightly curly, reddish blonde head could be seen through the window, sitting on the counter with the witch who worked there.

He immediately rushed into the store and nearly flew up to the counter where his newly adopted son sat.

"Is he yours, then?" the witch, who seemed to be somewhere in her late twenties, inquired.

"Yes, he is," Severus answered, placing a large hand on Conner's shoulder. The boy jerked his head around looking afraid but when he saw who it was, he broke out into a smile.

"Poor dear came in here about forty-five minutes ago looking absolutely petrified," the woman informed the boy's father. "I asked him what was wrong and who he was supposed to be with but he didn't answer. Love hasn't said a word the entire time he's been here, just played a bit with one of the new Kneazle kits."

"Conner did not answer you because he cannot hear," the potions professor replied. "He may have been able to read your lips and tried to sign an answer to you but you would not have understood it."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, clapping a hand to her forehead for her sheer ignorance. "He was moving his hands a bit when he came in but I just thought he was a high strung little fellow. It takes a load off of my mind though, let me tell you."

"How so?" Severus asked coolly. He wasn't sure where this witch was going but if she in anyway insulted his child, she would regret it.

"I thought that something terrible had happened to him," she replied. "Imagine: a little boy walks into your shop all alone and refuses to say what's happened or who he's supposed to be with. I thought that, perhaps he had run away from someone who was hurting him in some way and was too frightened to talk."

"That is not the case, Madam," Severus replied in a hard tone, hating that someone thought his new charge was being abused. It brought back too many memories of his own suffering at his father's, and occasionally mother's, hands as well as his dark fear that, should he ever have a child, he would turn out like one or both of his parents.

"Conner is my newly adopted son and we were here to get him some things when a stampede erupted from this very store and separated us. I have spent the last hour searching the alley for him.

"Oh, dear!" she sighed. "That's quite troublesome. I'm terribly sorry about all that ruckus. A Muggle child was here with her sister, looking at pets, and she managed to get into the back room where I have a few Crups right now. A friend of mine breeds them but she's quite stricken with a nasty case of Vanishing Sickness so I'm taking care of them. The poor girl ran out screaming about demonic dogs trying to kill her and startled a few other patrons as well as her own family. They all rushed out of here like the hounds of hell were snapping at their heels."

Severus smirked at the image that came into his head. Of course, it was unfortunate that the girl had been frightened so badly by the dogs but she really should have been snooping. It served her right to get a fright. Perhaps then she would learn not to go poking about without permission.

"I appreciate you looking after Conner for me," Severus said stiffly, unaccustomed to all the social niceties like thanking someone. "Should you ever be in a need of a hard to brew potion, feel free to contact me. I am a Potions Master as well as a Hogwarts professor. It is the least I can do after what you did for Conner."

"Thanks," she smiled, "but you don't have to thank me. He's a darling little boy and I had the most fun watching him play with that little kit."

"Be that as it may, the offer still stands," he insisted. Why was he doing that? He never offered up his services for something as trivial as this. What had possessed him to actually be _nice _to this woman?

Well, she was very pretty, he supposed. She was small, barely reaching his shoulders, and curvy. Not plump, simply soft. She had no hard, angular edges like many women seemed to have or at least try for.

Her hair was very lovely as well, now that he looked at it closer. It was blonde and it fell to bid-back in soft, loose curls. He also noticed that her eyes were a very strange shade of green. They were not pure green but neither were they brown enough to be hazel. They were almost the colour of jade… No, they were closer to the colour of olives, actually. Such a strange colour for eyes and yet so beauti-

'What am I doing?' the man asked himself. Yes, the woman was quite pleasing to look at but he had never been one to let his head be overruled by…another body part.

"Conner," Snape said when he had turned the boy to face him, "it is time to go."

Conner looked over to the little Kneazle kit, who was curled up into a ball on the counter and his shoulders drooped. He petted the little head and the Kneazle awoke, yawning and then looked at Conner.

The child waved to the witch and lifted his arms up to his daddy since the counter was too high up for him to climb down on his own.

Severus reached for the boy and picked him up. Conner rested his head against Severus bony shoulder and sighed.

It was obvious that Conner wished to have the little animal for his own but did Severus want the responsibility of a small animal as well as a small child?

He didn't mind cats, really, and he supposed a Kneazle wasn't any different.

Apparently his decision was being made for him, though, as the witch behind the counter said, "Why don't you take this little one home with you, then? Conner would just love him, I know. They've already bonded."

She didn't wait for the Potions Master to answer before she pulled out a carrying case and placed the kit inside. She then glanced down at the counter and saw the feather toy that Conner had been tickling the small animal with and threw it in as well.

"How much do I owe you?" Severus inquired as he reached into his pocket for his satchel of money.

"Not a thing," she replied cheerily. "He's the runt of the littler and I doubt I'll be able to sell him. Besides, your little boy absolutely adores the thing."

"I shall at least need to get some food and a litter box, I suppose," the 'proud' new Kneazle owner.

"You really don't have to," the witch informed him. "The little dears will eat just about anything. Start off with some milk in a saucer and when she gets a bit older, say another two or three weeks, she can start to have some crumbled up meats or vegetables and the like. No sweets though. It'll upset her poor stomach. And as for the little box, well, if you have an old box or something of the like, you can just rip up some old copies of the Prophet or what have you and put it in there."

"You seem to have rather an odd way of running your shop, Madam," Severus said smoothly. "Most proprietors would be encouraging me to buy the 20 Galleon cat bed and that I just couldn't have a Kneazle without one. How, I wonder, do you make any money if you give things away for free and advise people against purchasing your wares?"

She giggled, sounding a bit like a teenage girl, Snape thought but he found that he didn't mind. Usually a grown woman acting like a child irritated him to no end but he found her youthful laugh charming.

"Perhaps I just like you enough to let you in on the secrets of pet owning," she smiled.

'Is she…she couldn't possibly be… no, she isn't FLIRTING with me,' Severus's yelled in his mind.

Women did not flirt with him. He had had relations with a few similarly disadvantaged ladies over the years and was occasionally approached in bars by...professionals but he had no interest in their services. He would rather take care of things himself than have the shame of lowering himself to the use of prostitutes for gratification.

'She's just being friendly,' the suddenly uncomfortable man tried to assure himself. 'There's no way that she was actually, in any way trying to flirt with an unattractive man such as himself, especially when she was so pretty a woman.

"Or it could be that I don't own this shop and I am only working her because my least favourite aunt is getting to old to take care of it," the girl winked. "All I hear all day is 'Carys, do this!' 'You're doing that wrong, Carys, do it again!'"

She imitated a screechy voice and wagged her finger in a scolding manner. The look on her, Carys's, face was so funny that Severus could hold back a snort of laugher. Carys, too, dropped her imitation and started laughing as well. To the dark haired man, it sounded melodious and so happy that he couldn't possibly see how anyone could be surly after hearing that.

"I only got a reprieve today because someone _may _have slipped a sleeping potion into her last cup of tea," Carys grinned wickedly.

"As a potioneer, I must say that that is highly unethical and appalling," he said in a snooty tone but then gave a small smile, "but as someone who has to deal with quite a few irritating people, I completely understand the urge to do a little...dosing of my own."

She giggled again and Severus found himself wanting to stay and talk with her more but at that moment, a group of Hogwarts students came in and began making a mess of the shelves.

"I bid you good evening, Carys," Severus said silkily with a slight bow of his head. "You have customers and I have to get Conner home. Remember my offer, should you need anything of an alchemic nature."

And, with that, he lifted the carrier and swept out the door, leaving a slightly flustered Carys behind to sort out the unruly teenagers.


End file.
